


Give Me Love

by mikeyskies



Series: you're wrong [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Part of You're Wrong, bert is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: Gerard Way was the last person Bert expected to find crying his heart out in front of a McDonalds at one in the morning.Bert McCracken was the last person Gerard Way expected to find sober and clean in a parking lot a hundred miles from where they lost saw each other.Neither of them thought they could last forever.Both were proven wrong.(Stands alone from You're Wrong but in the same universe)





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to join in on the Bert McCracken is not an asshole discourse, check out my wattpad @Petekeyskies  
> any complaints about adding gerbert to this? I don't give a shit, its my fic, and i think its adorable. i believe there are 73 other fanfictions in the frerard mpreg tag that you can read if you care that much.

Gerard Way was the last person Bert expected to find crying his heart out in front of a McDonalds at one in the morning.

And yet, there he was. It was early December, and despite the California heat, Bert could see him shivering in the breeze. He parked the car and whistled over to the designated smoking area, where Gerard was holding a cigarette in his shaking hand, not noticing the man come up behind him.

"What gives Way? No greeting for your old friend?" Bert chuckled.

Gerard whipped around at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in months. "Bert?"

"Wow, I missed you too asshole," Bert scoffed, leaning against the white painted brick of the building, twisting a strand of his dark, greasy hair around his finger. He gazed longingly at the cigarette dangling from Gerard's fingers. His hand felt empty without a cigarette between his fingers. He was almost off of the withdrawal. He hadn't touched a thing, not since he was thrown from the MCR bus. He couldn't remember if it was Frank or Mikey, but he still heard the words, clear as day.

'Gerard doesn't need the influence of a crack head like you.'

"I'm sorry, I'm just going through a lot right now," Gerard sighed, reaching in his pocket for a cig and his light. "Want one?" He offered to Bert, who stared at it wistfully before shaking his head.

"I-I got clean, I couldn't," He insisted. Gerard couldn't believe his ears. Bert McCracken? Clean?

"Never thought I'd hear those words," Gerard scoffed. Bert nodded sheepishly.

"Well after I lost Kate, I needed to get fucked up. After I lost you, I had to get sober," he reasoned. "I lost someone I cared about because I was recovering from losing someone else."

Gerard sighed, ashing his cigarette. "I'm supposed to be clean too."

"Trust me, I fucking know you got clean. Your band made it clear that we shouldn't be together after you sobered," Bert almost growled.

Gerard winced, looking back down at his shoes. "It's just, nights like this. I need something." He looked away, trying to clear his face of any remaining tears. _Don't let him see you cry, don't let him know that you miss him_ a voice in his brain told him. _Don't let him know you wish he stayed._

"You wanna talk about it?" Bert suggested, fiddling with the cig butt he picked up from the ash tray. He knew it was disgusting, but it's better than him not knowing what to do with his hands and _much_ better than a relapse, especially in front of Gerard. Gerard avoided his eyes, looking up at the night sky.

"Not really."

"C'mon man," Bert pestered. "You're torn up about something and I'm going to keep annoying you until you give in and tell me."

"Asshole."

"You love me." Bert fired sarcastically. Gerard scoffed. "But why are you crying in a parking lot at 1 am?"

"Why are you up at 1 am?"

"Insomnia because of withdrawal. Two years and I'm still rebounding hard. What's your excuse."

"Frank left me."

"People are allowed to leave you, you don't just relapse in a McDonald parking lot over a break up-"

"He cheated on me for a girl," Gerard said softly, eyes watering. _Shit, don't show him you're weak, pull it together Way_. He wiped the tears off his cheek, sniffling.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Bert paused for a full 30 seconds before pulling Gerard into an embrace, rubbing his back as the older man sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, I know it fucking sucks, but you're not going to die." He promised, rocking back and forth.

"I-I kn-now. It j-just f-feels like i-it," Gerard whimpered, pulling his jacket tighter, still in Berts arms.

"C'mon, let's get you inside. Heartbreak midnight burgers are on me. You can catch me up on your life over the past two years," Bert joked, grabbing his arm and leading him into the restaurant. He sat Gerard down at the nearest booth to the window and went up to order. He returned five minutes later with cheeseburgers, a large fries for them to share and milkshakes, chocolate for Gerard, strawberry for himself. Gerard couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"You remember what I like."

Bert let out a hearty chuckle. "We spent enough hungover mornings together, I better know what kind of McDonalds milkshake you like." He smiled, taking a bite out of his burger. "Mmm, the satisfying taste of everything Jepha hates about this country." Gerard couldn't help it, Bert always made him laugh. "So what's going on in your life?"

Gerard shrugged. "Nothing much. You already know Frank left me. Mikey's engaged to Pete Wentz and they're having a fucking kid cause someone forgot the condoms." Bert cackled.

"Pete? Really? The short twink from Fall Out Boy?" Bert grinned. "I swore you hated him like everyone else in your band hated me." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, they seem to care about each other, and Mikey trusts him, and Mikey doesn't exactly trust just anyone," Gerard explained.

"Yeah, I know, I was the subject of that judgement." Bert shook his head.

"They also didn't tell me they were having a kid until it was too late to get rid of it and I couldn't hurt Mikey like that." Gerard shrugged, smiling slightly. He leaned down to take a sip of his milkshake.

"You have such a close relationship with your family, I wish I had that," Bert sighed, looking at the table.

"You have your brother and I know you care about him too," Gerard insisted. Bert shrugged and nodded.

"I love him, but still, you don't really have a family to go home to when you were kicked out at 16 and homeless for four years," Bert spat angrily. "Sorry Gee, im not mad at you, just my shitty parents and their 'you being bisexual is agains Jesus' plans' Mormon bullshit." He kicked out underneath the table. "It's just a little lonely sometimes, ya know?"

Gerard gulped and nodded. "We can be your family, Bert. You don't have to do it all alone." Bert looked away, scoffing, but Gerard still noticed a sparkle in his baby blue eyes that hadn't been there before he spoke. Bert turned back to face Gerard, leaning down and taking a sip of his milkshake, getting whipped cream all over his nose. Gerard laughed.

"You have something right- there!" He pointed at his nose, before wiping the whipped cream off, licking his finger. Bert gasped, acting mock offended, stealing a fry from Gerard's side of the table. Gerard reeled back, grasping his chest in fake disbelief. "Robert Edward McCracken- did you just steal my fry?"

"Yes I did. Gerard Arthur Way, did you just boop my nose and steal my whipped cream?"

"Guilty as charged," Gerard giggled, storing his shake with his straw. "You still have stuff on your nose you know." He leaned in and kissed his nose, eating the rest of the topping off as well. Bert turned a shade of pink normally only seen in young girls bedrooms.

"Was you eating that whipped cream a scheme to kiss my nose or was the kiss a ploy to eat more of my shake?" Bert raised an eyebrow. Gerard laughed.

"Who said it couldn't be both?" He smiled. Bert chuckled. "I wanna kiss you again, if you wanna."

"Is this your way of asking me out Way?" Bert raised an eyebrow.

"I think so. Are we boyfriends now?" Gerard smirked.

"Depends."

"What does it depend on?" Gerard was genuinely confused.

"Boyfriends give their other boyfriends their cherries," Berts sly smile turned into a full out grin as Gerard begrudging picked his cherry off of his milkshake and tossed it over to Bert. It was worth it though to watch his face light up and his eyes glimmer as he smiled more in that night that he had over the past two years.

"You win, Bert McCracken," Gerard mumbled, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"What do I win?" Bert smirked as they pulled away. "Your other food? Which I still paid for, by the way." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"No, you get something much better than that."

"What could be better than that?"

"The key to my heart."

"That, Gerard, is much better than a McDonalds milkshake."

**Author's Note:**

> heres the link to my wattpad version (that one is more stand alone from you're wrong) so check out the cover 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/115953302-give-me-love


End file.
